


The Start for a New Beginning

by sleepylilgeeky



Series: Life on Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is touched, Molly needs love, Mycroft comes in clutch, Post-TFP, Sherlock wants John at 221B, post-s4, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylilgeeky/pseuds/sleepylilgeeky
Summary: Sherlock asks John to move back in to 221B Baker St, well, more like assumes that he is going to move back. John responds. // Takes place after the events at Sherrinford, between the time before they see Mary's "Miss You" tape.





	The Start for a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in the Sherlock fandom, despite being in the fandom since I was 12, but y'know... I'm a major fan of Parent!Lock and the fact that Sherlock and John are def. going to raise little Rosie together. This will be a part of a series which unfolds the events on Baker Street.

Construction on 221B would be coming to an end by the middle of February since Mycroft had his team send an exclusive team to repair the blown up flat due to the unwelcoming revisit of the third Holmes sibling, Eurus, that January morning. 

Most of the flat was destroyed in the detonation of the drone. Very little survived and what wasn’t destroyed was put in boxes and stored until the flat was redone. Mrs. Hudson needed a whole new kitchen as did Sherlock, hers just didn’t take as much of the blow as Sherlock’s level did. 

Mrs. Hudson took residency in one of her Central London homes with her sister for the time being until she could move back in. Sherlock stayed with her and her sister one night before leaving a two in the morning and taking a cab to John’s flat on the other side of town. 

Since then, Sherlock had stayed in the Watson residence, occupying the couch despite John offering to let him take his room so he didn’t have to tend to the little Watson when she awoke in the night since her nursery was on ground level. Sherlock refused the offer; however, regretting it on some occasions. 

Sherlock bid the fare to the cabbie as he walked to the door of John’s and turned the doorknob and was met with Molly’s startled stance as she gasped and took a deep breath. She took a step back to catch her breath. 

“Sorry to startle you Molly.” He said as he stepped inside and kicked the snow off of his shoes.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

“You can only look at an unfurnished flat and listen to the contractors for so long before wanting to exit out the window.” Sherlock responds, untying his scarf and hanging it up on the rack and then his coat. “Where’s John?”

“Just arrived moments before you… Note why I was heading out.”

“You have a date.” 

Molly looked down at her shoes, “Yeah, I do. He’s- oh don’t give me that look, Sherlock.”

“What look?”

“The look you always make when you know how a guy is going to be.”

Sherlock looked to the side as he saw John walk throw the kitchen entryway, “Ah! John. Just congratulating Molly on the new lover.”

John walked up to both of them, kissing Molly on the cheek. “Thank you for caring for Rosie today.” 

Molly smiled, “It’s no problem at all. Bye John.” She glared at Sherlock as she walked out the door. 

“You’ve got to stop being such an arse to everyone you know Sherlock.” John said as he and Sherlock walked to the sitting room.

“How am I being an arse?”

“Anytime Molly has a date, you always go and put doubt in her head.” He responded as he sat down on the sofa. Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Would it hurt just to be nice and happy for her relationship?”

“Well…”

“Shut up.”

Sherlock relaxed back in the armchair, resting his right leg over the other as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through Facebook and seeing nothing but posts from his mother and Molly. He rolled his eyes and threw his phone at the sofa and threw his head back and put his hands together. 

“How’s the flat coming?”

Sherlock poked an eye open, “…Hm?”

“Baker Street.” John said, pulling the laundry basket towards him, pulling out tiny socks and pairing them together. “How the construction coming along?”

“Oh, that.” Sherlock remembered, “It should be done by the thirteenth. Finishing touches, I suppose.”

“That’s good.” John smiled, “That’s good…” John grabbed more of the baby clothing that sat in the basket and continued to fold. “Have you gotten what you need to restore everything?”

Sherlock shrugged, “All of the books have to be replaced. Furniture. Our chairs were taken in and fixed. It smells all too new, but, adjusting is a way of doing things. I requested some precautions to be put in.”

John looked surprised, “Like what?”

“Rounded tables. Gate the windows. I’m renting out 221C for my experiments. I don’t think that it would be suitable for all the equipment on the kitchen table anymore.” He spoke freely as he watched John stop folding all of the onesies and his face turn to amusement. Sherlock looked confused, “Why are you doing that face?”

“It’s just my face?”

“No, no. That’s your surprised face. What are you surprised about?”

“You said you’re not keeping your equipment in the kitchen, is all.”

“Why would I?” Sherlock asked, “Rosie’s quite the explorer. I don’t want her getting hurt.” John’s face softened into a smile as he listened to Sherlock. Kind of surprised that Sherlock thought about his goddaughter when looking at the construction of his flat. “You’re doing that face again.”

“You’re making it safer?”

“Yes.” Sherlock said, “I’m pretty sure I just stated that.”

John laughed, “Sherlock Holmes, moving his science lab to a different room. I’m actually surprised.”

“I don’t get why you would be surprised. Rosie’s clearly reaching the age where she’s exploring and wants to put everything in her mouth, especially now that she acquiring the walking skill. I wouldn’t want her to do anything to hurt herself while she’s there.”

John smiled, “Well she sure does love her Uncle Shezza.” He jabbed at the nickname that Wiggins had spoken a few years back. “Now she can actually stay with him and me not fear for her life.”

Sherlock finally lifted his head up and looked at John, a question lingering in his head. “You’re coming with whenever it’s finished aren’t you?”

“What?” John asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at his friend, who was wearing a questionable face as well. 

“Aren’t you coming back to Baker Street?”

“Why would I?”

Sherlock looked down. “Oh,” He said. “I just- I just assumed, since-,” Gurgling came from baby monitor that sat on the table. “I can get her since you’re… yeah.” Sherlock’s face was flustered as he stood up and excused himself to tend for the one year old.

John watched as Sherlock walked down the hallway and heard him open the door to Rosie’s nursery and the door closed again. Sherlock’s flustered face still etched in his mind as he began to think on what Sherlock had said. 

He never mentioned wanting John to come back so John had no real idea why Sherlock was thinking that he and Rosie would move back to Baker Street. He honestly thought that he couldn’t move back due to having Rosie.

Sherlock appeared back a few minutes later with the curly haired baby on his hip. She held a dummy between her two front and two bottom teeth and had a smile on her face as John came into view. Her curls askew around her head from her nap. 

“Dada!” Rosie babbled as Sherlock placed a kiss on her golden curls before passing her over to John. His demeanor had changed a lot since John had uttered his response to his   
question. 

“Were you good for Aunt Molly today?” John asked as Rosie babbled incoherently. He tried to kiss her head but she squirmed out of his arms and to the floor as she crawled over to her toys that were sitting from the earlier hours. 

Sherlock had walked into the kitchen in the time that John was occupied by his daughter. He took a deep breath before getting off the couch and going over to Rosie, picking her up as she whined and squeal in anger as he carried her to her play-pin and handed her some toys as he went to Sherlock.

Sherlock was rummaging through the fridge, pulling out the takeaway from last night’s dinner. He picked at the rice with his chopsticks as John watched him. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock looked up at him as he grabbed a piece of orange chicken with his chopsticks, “John.”

“Can we talk for just a moment?”

“Sure?” He answered. 

“You want me to move back into Baker Street with you?”  
Sherlock chewed his chicken while John leaned up against the counter. “I assumed you would want to, but even I, the Sherlock Holmes, makes wrong deductions sometimes.”

“Why would you want me back at Baker Street?” John asked calmly. “It wouldn’t be as the same as it was the times before. I kind of have a child.”

“I think I know that.” Sherlock stated. “I am her godfather after all.”  
John was truly at a loss for words, “I don’t- All this is kind of a surprise. After everything that had happened, the last thing I would have ever thought was you wanting me back at Baker Street.”

“John.” Sherlock spoke. “You have went through hell and back within a year. You had a baby. You lost Mary. You were angry. You didn’t even want me to be around Rosamund but that’s just how challenges in life like this go. You’ve let me stay here with you while 221B is being constructed. Do you really honestly think I’d not want to have you back at Baker Street?”

Sherlock had put the takeaway back on the counter as he watched the expressions roll over John’s face. “But Rosie-,”

“221B was made for a Holmes and his Watson, even if the Watson is small.” Sherlock voiced. 

“Sherlock-,”

“I also saw your bills. Way too much on a Single Father and Doctor pay.”

“You’re such a cock.”

Sherlock chuckled as John did, “Wouldn’t have to worry for a last minute sitter either. I’m sure that Mrs. Hudders would be over the moon to have Rosie around. You and Rosie could take my room since it’s bigger and I can take the upstairs.”

“Rosie and I would be delighted to move back in then.” John said. “Don’t worry about the room thing. I’m perfectly fine with having Rosie with me, especially since she’s becoming clingy.”

Construction came to an end and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson moved back in, along with the new clothing items and other necessities that were bought by Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson was more than happy to find out that John and Rosie were moving back in. 

John had to wait for his flat to close before moving back in and in that time, Sherlock made sure everything was ready for the little Watson to move in. Everything was baby proofed and there were no sharp edges on the tables so Rosie wouldn’t hurt herself. 

As John had started packing, with the help of Sherlock, he had taken all of Mary’s clothes and items and placed them in secure totes that would be held safely assured by Mycroft. Always acceptable to achieve if asked, he came along a white package and opened it to reveal another DVD labeled Miss You.

He and Sherlock watched, along with Mrs. Hudson, as Mary spoke to them. She was so incredibly smart, and so incredibly brave. She recounted everything she loved about them and summarized how much they were to her. John hurt seeing Mary on the screen, knowing she did these messages knowing she would die. 

He found comfort in her words.

By the next week, John and Sherlock sat in the sitting room. John typing away on his laptop while Sherlock played his violin for Rosie, who stood in her play-pin baby dancing to the tunes while Mrs. Hudson brought up tea and biscuits. 

This was just the beginning of the brand new life brought to 221B Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
